Accidental
by abandonedbymich
Summary: Neliel lives with Ichigo and his family after the Winter War. Living in such close quarters, the sexual tension between them reaches a fever pitch. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, all. It is I, Nekoei, returning from a two year long hiatus. I've been occupied with working and school, but now it is Winter Break, and I have the time to write creatively. _

_This is my first attempt at a Bleach fanfiction, but not my first lemon. I gladly welcome constructive criticism, as I do not currently have a Beta. If you'd like to be my Beta, please private message me. _

_Just to warn you, there is a lot of explicit detail in this story. And I mean that shit. If you're not eighteen or older, or you're very prudish, do not read this. It is not for your innocent eyes. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. I stand to gain nothing from publishing this fanfiction. Well, except for peddling my naughtiness to the masses._

_Now, it is time to go on with the show. Enjoy._

**Chapter One**

Neliel Tu Odelschwanck was lying in her new, somewhat temporary bed. To be more specific, it was Ichigo's bed. She'd been sleeping in it, and Ichigo would sleep on the couch. Neliel felt a bit bad about this, but Ishiin-san had insisted that she take Ichigo's bed. If she were being honest, Nelliel had to admit that she liked the idea of snuggling in the sheets Ichigo slept in regularly.

Light streamed through the window to her right, needling against her eyelids. Heaving a sigh, Neliel threw an arm over her face to shut out the brightness. Finding the position uncomfortable, she rolled onto her left side and closed her eyes.

"There's nothing to do," she remarked quietly, sighing again. "I wish Ichigo would hurry up and come home. How long does it take humans to learn, honestly?"

The Winter War was over, and had been over for a month now. Aizen was locked up somewhere in the Soul Society, and his minions were dead. Everyone involved had gone back to their normal lives, which meant that Ichigo and his friends had to return to their schooling. Neliel had been spared imprisonment by the Central Forty Six due to her assistance during the war and constant display of loyalty to the hero of the war, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo, her Ichigo. Neliel had been thrilled to her core when Ichigo had invited her to stay with him as long as she wanted. Admittedly, she had gotten her hopes up, thinking he meant something more. So far, Ichigo hadn't so much as touched her since they'd arrived in the Living World. It goes without saying that Neliel was feeling lonely, sexually frustrated, and bored.

Neliel heaved yet another sigh and decided to slink out of bed. She had been toying with the idea of taking a nice, hot shower to dispel the dull cloud that had settled over her. Ishiin-san had shown her how to operate a shower and told her where the towels and wash cloths were.

Sitting up, the former Tres Espada swung her long, shapely legs off the side of the bed. She braced herself against the mattress and propelled her body upward. And she then proceeded to immediately fall flat on her face.

After the war, Neliel had maintained her adult form, and hadn't become quite reacquainted with it yet. She was rather, er, top heavy and was not accustomed to her long limbs.

"Ugh," Neliel huffed, voice muffled by the carpet. "Why did I even bother to try?" The green-haired beauty placed her arms beneath her heavy torso and got into a sitting position. Next, she shifted her legs into a crouching stance and stood shakily.

"Life's a struggle, huh?" a low, masculine voice inquired.

Neliel's head snapped up and her amber gaze fell upon Ichigo, leaning against the bedroom door. Her sun kissed face flushed a light pink, and she began to stutter out her reply. Ichigo waved away her attempts to explain, and scowled softly at her.

"What were you trying to do, anyway?" Ichigo wondered, almost to himself. Neliel knew it was a rhetorical question, but she answered anyway.

"I wanted to take a shower, but my body did not want to cooperate. It seems to still be glitchy, even after a month."

Ichigo chuckled, and held out his hand to her, which she took. A darker blush crept up into her cheeks, and she turned her gaze elsewhere.

"Come on, Bambi," the orange haired teen mumbled. "You'll never get stronger if you stay in bed all day. It's like you're a former coma patient; you need to exercise your limbs if you expect them to work."

Neliel followed him out of the bedroom, and down the hall. His stern words did not penetrate her thoughts; she chose to focus on the fact that he held her hand in his. The coloring in her cheeks intensified tenfold, and Neliel had to take a deep, calming breath.

_"He's so warm," _she thought dazedly. Her eyes were half lidded as she gazed at the back of his shaggy head. Neliel was glad that he hadn't cut it after the war; she liked the way his orange tresses framed his face. _"Gah! Stop thinking that way, Neliel!" _she scolded herself mentally, looking at the ceiling to distract herself.

Abruptly, Neliel collided softly with Ichigo's back. He had stopped moving in front of her. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulder; he had brought her to the bathroom.

"This is where you wanted to be, right?" Ichigo inquired, looking back at her. Neliel nodded slowly, too busy taking in the deep brown of his eyes. "Well, go ahead and get settled. I will grab you some towels and shampoo for your shower." Ichigo then maneuvered around her and disappeared down the hall to the linen closet.

Neliel stood for a moment; letting her brain catch up to what he had told her to do. She blinked owlishly, and then stumbled into the bathroom. It was medium sized, with a double sink, toilet and walk in shower stall. Slowly, she walked to the shower and slid the glass door open.

"Such an odd contraption," she muttered, and turned the two knobs just like Ishiin-san showed her. Water immediately spouted from the showered head, some of it hitting Neliel. She jerked away from the too warm water, and her rear bumped into something hard.

Whipping around, Neliel came face to face with a pained looked Ichigo. She apologized hastily, and took a step backwards from him. Ichigo remained silent, still wincing, and held out the towels and shampoo to her. Neliel took them and thanked him quietly, her head bowed. The scowling youth stared at her for a moment, before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom. He had closed the door behind him.

Neliel draped the towels on a rack next to the shower stall, and set the shampoo on a shelf inside. She carefully shed the shirt and basketball shorts she had borrowed from Ichigo, and folded them. After placing them on the closed toilet, Neliel gingerly stepped into the hot spray of water.

"Hmm, that's nice," she hummed softly, letting the heated water relax her tense muscles. She absently reached for the bottle of mint scented shampoo, and squirted some in her hands. Ishiin-san had shown her how to wash her hair, as well. Neliel began to lather her long, sea foam hair and detangle the wavy tresses. As she did, her mind wandered back to Ichigo.

He had actually held her hand! A smile graced Neliel's small lips, and she paused in her task, basking in the memory. There was nothing that could ever please her more than the feeling of his skin touching hers. Smiling still, she slowly continued on with washing her hair, and then washing her mask for good measure. Once she deemed it clean enough, Neliel stuck her head under the water to rinse out the shampoo.

Again, her thoughts returned to the object of her affection. Ichigo, her Ichigo. This time, however, she pondered his hard body, and the way it had felt against her behind, just minutes before. A warm blush spread through her body, making the already steamy shower almost unbearably hot.

_"Such a hard, nicely formed body,"_ Neliel thought wantonly, grabbing the bar of soap from its dish. She took a wash cloth and lathered it up until it was nice and soapy. Replacing the bar of soap, Neliel began to wash her body.

Deciding to indulge herself, she let her eyes close as she scrubbed her arms and shoulders. She imagined it were Ichigo's rough, calloused hands on her skin, caressing her. Her hands wandered down to her ample breasts, and began to massage the soft, plump flesh. Again, she pictured in her mind's eye that it was Ichigo's large hands kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples.

At this point, Neliel's entire body was flushed and incredibly heated. Eyes still closed, she allowed her free hand to drift down to the apex of her thighs. Her fingers briefly brushed over her small patch of fluffy curls, before venturing further down. She widened her stance, and then parted her lower lips, using her index and ring finger. Her middle finger dipped into her moist, hot core, causing her to shudder involuntarily.

Neliel began to slowly finger herself, silently wishing it were Ichigo's long, nimble fingers instead. She tilted the tip of her finger backwards and massaged her g-spot in slow, languid strokes. The coil in her lower torso was tightening further and further.

After a few minutes, she removed her slick digit from its current sheath and instead placed it on her clit. The little bundle of nerves was already sensitized from her ministrations, so it didn't take much more stimulation for her to bring herself to the brink of orgasm. She began stroking the bud softly, teasing herself into a dizzy of pleasure. Steadily, she picked up the pace, pressing down harder on her clit.

Using the hand clutching her wash cloth, Neliel braced herself against the shower wall. Her middle finger was now moving frantically, rubbing her clit in fast circles. Neliel was desperately close to coming undone, her breath coming in pants and moans. Once more, she imagined Ichigo touching her most intimate of places. That was all it took.

Neliel came hard, shouting out her release, white lights bursting behind her eyelids. She threw her head back and let the waves of pleasure crash through her body, making her legs tremble. Her warm, slick fluids coated her fingers, and what little didn't, drizzled down the insides of her thighs. Neliel kept rubbing her clit, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible. Once she finally came down from her self-induced high, she turned around and leaned against the wall.

"Gods, that was…wow." Neliel intoned under her breath, fluttering her eyes open. Her breath finally caught, she reached for the soap again and re-lathered her wash cloth. Hastily, as the water was cooling off, Neliel scrubbed her body clean, paying special attention to her pussy. She rinsed herself off quickly, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower stall.

Cool air hit her body, making her shiver and her nipples harden, and she immediately grabbed one of the fluffy towels. Once it was wrapped securely around her body, Neliel took the second one Ichigo had given her and used it to dry her hair. With this, she took her time, so as to prevent tangles and elf locks.

Vaguely, Neliel hummed a human song to herself, one she had learned quite recently. "Don't you want to come with me? Don't you want to feel my bones on your bones?" she crooned softly as she pinned her hair up atop her head.

She picked up her clothes, and opened the bathroom door. Her eyes wandered over the hallway; no one was there. Quick as a flash, she was in Ichigo's bedroom and had the door closed behind her. Neliel sighed, and then walked forward into the room. She dropped her borrowed clothes on the floor, along with her towel and started rummaging through Ichigo's closet for a new set of clothing.

Eventually, Neliel decided on a long sleeved graphic tee and a pair of gym shorts. She dressed swiftly and then set about picking up her towels and clothes. After placing them in the dirty clothes hamper, Neliel momentarily considered getting back in bed. Then, she remembered Ichigo's scolding of her earlier, and decided to venture downstairs. Perhaps Karin and Yuzu were home, and Yuzu would want to brush Neliel's hair.

Neliel smiled at the thought and exited the room, ready to try her hand at navigating the stairs again.

_ Why, hello there. How do you like it so far? Did you enjoy Neliel's brief scene of self-induced pleasure? Neliel isn't too out of character, is she? I tried to keep Ichigo as surly as possible, but as we all know, he does have a soft spot for Neliel._

_ Anyhow, I know this wasn't a cliff hanger ending. I did that on purpose. I hate being left hanging, so I don't do that to others. However, there is more to come. That little bit of shower fun was just a warm up. Hotter, more detailed scenes are on their way!_

_ Please review, dear readers. I need input!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, all! I'd like to thank those who reviewed last chapter; your feedback was much appreciated. This time, everything will be from Ichigo's point of view. Things will start off a bit slow, with such things as domestic activities. Never fear, though. They will pick up, and you will be rewarded with something juicy at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoying reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

**Chapter Two**

Some silly cartoon played on the television while Ichigo sat on the couch, gazing blankly at the screen. He wasn't even completely aware of what was happening; he was too deep into his thoughts. Since their encounter half an hour ago, Ichigo hadn't been able to get Neliel off his mind.

Neliel, his Neliel. Ichigo had come to think of her as such since she'd moved in with him and his family. Of course, he'd never admit aloud to having such feelings for the green haired bombshell. Why? Because she couldn't possibly feel the same about him.

The former Espada had isolated herself from him in the last month, hiding in his room. She slept most of the time, except for meal times and when she wanted to shower. But, Ichigo couldn't blame the distance entirely on her. He'd be busy with school recently, having to catch up on what he had missed during the Winter War. Most days, Neliel was left at home alone and Ichigo could see the loneliness in the slump of her shoulders.

Ichigo shook his head, clearing his mind of Neliel's face. Yuzu and Karin would be home soon, and he had to help Karin with her arithmetic homework. Sure enough, not five minutes later, his twin little sisters burst in through the front door, startling him.

Yuzu immediately made a beeline for the kitchen, mumbling something about a new recipe she wanted to try. Karin dropped her backpack, grabbed her soccer ball from the corner, and attempted to sneak back out of the house.

"And where are you going, onee-chan?" Ichigo grumbled lazily, causing Karin to freeze in place. She turned to face him, laughing a bit nervously.

"Umm, I'm going to go play soccer with my friends?"

"I don't think so. You know Dad wants me to tutor you in math for the rest of the week. Sit your ass down at the kitchen table," he told her sternly, using his big brother voice.

Karin sighed in defeat, and dragged herself to the table, along with her backpack in tow. She grudgingly set out her math textbook and notes from class on the surface, and then plopped down with a huff.

"It's like pulling teeth with you, Karin-chan." a sweet voice giggled from the stairway.

Ichigo hopped off the couch and made his way over to where Karin sat. He looked to where Neliel now stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling softly at the pouting child. The orange haired teen couldn't help glancing over her form; even wearing his loose clothing, his eyes were immediately drawn to her generous chest.

"Humph," Karin huffed, folding her arms and glowering at her brother. "I'd rather someone did pull my teeth than have to study math."

"Surely it isn't so bad?" Neliel questioned, turning her amber gaze to Ichigo. He felt his face heat up, so Ichigo turned his head away and shrugged brusquely. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neliel's brow furrow as her gaze intensified.

"Nel-chan!" Yuzu squealed from the kitchen doorway. The Arrancar reluctantly tore her eyes from the blushing teen before her, and smiled at the youngest Kurosaki.

"Hello, Yuzu-chan. How was school today?"

"It was nice; we learned some new equations in math class. What did you do while we were gone?"

"I slept most of the day, and I just finished with my shower. Would you like you brush my hair for me, Yuzu?"

Ichigo smiled as his littlest sister's face lit up at the prospect. He knew that Yuzu loved playing with Nelliel's long, flowing waves as Karin never allowed it. It seemed to him that Nelliel enjoyed the few minutes of attention and company.

In short order, Yuzu had retrieved a hairbrush and Neliel was perched up a low stool. Ichigo sat down at the kitchen table with Karin, and they began to go over the exercises she had been assigned. They worked through them methodically, if somewhat reluctantly on Karin's part. Near to them, Yuzu brushed Neliel's hair with a carefulness usually reserved for treating a patient in their family clinic.

_"She looks so happy," _Ichigo commented in his head, glancing at Neliel occasionally. Her eyes were closed contentedly as she leaned into Yuzu's gentle, capable hands. Ichigo wished fleetingly that he were the cause of her happiness, and that she would lean into his touch like that.

His almost indecent thoughts brought a warm blush to his face, and Ichigo ducked his face down even further. Abruptly, he dismisses Karin, telling her she can go out to play, but only after she promises not to tell their father. The tomboy readily agrees, and bolts for the door, after snatching up her soccer ball.

Ichigo chuckled softly, and got up from his seat. "I'm going upstairs," he told the two females vaguely, avoiding looking at Neliel directly. He practically ran up the stairs, two at a time, and retreated into his bedroom. Neliel would probably stay downstairs for a while, Ichigo figured. He could be alone with his thoughts.

After closing the door behind him, Ichigo immediately plopped down on his bed. He linked his hands behind his head, and visibly relaxed. Now that there was some distance between Neliel and himself, the heat slowly retreated from his face and his pulse steadied. This happened every time he came in close proximity to the pretty Arrancar.

Ichigo closed his eyes and images of Neliel sprung to the forefront of the teen's mind. He thought back to their awkward encounter earlier, in the bathroom. Not that he would admit it aloud, but it felt incredible when her round behind bumped into his cock. He didn't want her to think him a pervert, so he quickly twisted his look of pleasure into one of pain when she turned to face him.

Even worse, once he'd retreated from the bathroom, Ichigo began to think of her naked body. He pictured rivulets of hot water cascading over her luscious curves, starting at her lithe next and continuing over her perfect breasts, then finally reaching the heaven between her thighs. A groan escaped Ichigo's lips at the thought of following the same path with his fingers and tongue.

Of their own accord, Ichigo's hands drifted down the button of his jeans. He slowly undid it, and then the zipper was down shortly after. Lifting his hips, he pushed the jeans and boxers down just far enough so that he could free his already stiffening cock. Eyes still closed, Ichigo gripped the base of his rod and slowly began to stroke it with his right hand.

Lurid visions of Neliel, with her tiny hands wrapped around his cock, consumed his already filthy thoughts. Ichigo stroked his length faster, craving release now, needing to relieve the building pressure. His imagination conjured up more fantasies, specifically one of Neliel sliding her cute little tongue over the tip of Ichigo's cock. Ichigo came undone almost immediately after, shooting thick ropes of cum all over his hands and bed. Jolts of pleasure shot through his long body, and his back arched slightly off the mattress.

"Uhn, Nel!" Ichigo grunted, his face screwed up with the intensity of his orgasm. It took a few moments, but he finally came down from his high.

"Yes, Ichigo?" a breathy voice murmured, very close to Ichigo's head.

Ichigo just about jumped out of his skin. His eyes flew open and he quickly turned his head to the side, and saw that Neliel Tu Odelschwanck's face was less than six inches away from him. He immediately started to splutter, attempting to come up with an explanation for the lewd position he was in.

Neliel cut him off by saying, "Life's a struggle, huh?" A small smile curled at the corners of her pretty lips, and she licked them quickly. Her amber eyes flickered to Ichigo's lap, a hungry look appearing in them.

Not knowing how to respond, Ichigo turned away from her and closed his eyes. He had hoped the woman would leave him in his shame, and perhaps pretend the whole situation had never happened. One can imagine his surprise when he felt a scorching heat envelope the tip of his penis. A strangled gasp escaped Ichigo's parted lips, and he half rose from the mattress. His eyes darted down to take in the glorious sight of Neliel licking his cum from his cock.

Noticing his gaze, Neliel looked up at him through hooded eyes. They locked gazes, and she flicked her tongue out, grazing over the tip of his cock again. Ichigo's once flaccid penis was beginning to harden again under her teasing licks. Another grunt slipped through his gritted teeth when she closed her mouth over the entirety of his length. She gently suckled for a few minutes, bringing him back to a state of complete arousal.

Finally releasing him from her mouth, Neliel sat up and crawled up his body. Once she'd settled comfortably over his crotch, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly. For a moment, Ichigo was frozen in shock, unable to process that the woman of his dream was kissing him. Eventually though, he responded by returning the kiss with soft pressure.

"I'm tired of waiting, Ichigo." Neliel murmured against his lips. "I want you, and no amount of you ignoring me is going to stop me from having you." She ground her hips against Ichigo's crotch suggestively, smirking softly.

"Besides," she continued, leaning to croon in his ear this time. "Don't you want to feel my skin on your skin? It's only natural."

_ Ohohoho, I lied! I do, upon occasion, crank out a cliffy. :D_

_ Never fear, though, dears. I will not torture you for much longer. What did you think of Ichigo's masturbation scene? Was it detailed enough?_

_ Oh, and the first person to private message me with the name of the song that Neliel has been singing, I will do a Bleach one shot, with a couple of your choosing. _

_ Please review, dear readers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, everyone! I know that I marked this story as complete and moved on to other projects. However, I've been getting a lot of requests to continue this story and actually write the lemon between Neliel and Ichigo. __**Be warned: Ichigo is a bit rough during the sexy time, but you'll understand why. **__Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

Neliel could see the inner conflict Ichigo was struggling with, but she would not let him turn her away now. She had been longing for him, craving him, since the first moment she had laid eyes on him. Now that she knew he wanted her too, wild Hollows couldn't keep her from having him.

"Neliel," Ichigo murmured, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't understand where this is all coming from."

"Does it matter, Ichi-kun? I want you so badly, and I can feel that you desire me just as desperately." Neliel rubbed her heated core languidly along the length of his cock to emphasize her point. Ichigo's hip jerked upwards and pressed against her clit, eliciting a low moan from the Arrancar. She leaned down and pressed a kissed underneath Ichigo's jaw.

"Show me how much you want me, Ichi-kun." she whispered against his skin.

Ichigo's eyes flew open at Neliel's words, and though she couldn't see it, his sclera were bleeding into black. With none of the reluctance that he had shown previously, Ichigo gripped her waist tightly and flipped them over swiftly. Neliel let out a sharp gasp at the sudden change in their position and her hands flew up to grip his shoulders.

"What are you -?" she began, but then stopped short once she saw the look in Ichigo's eyes. His hooded, black and gold gaze was trained on her face and he looked _hungry._

Not breaking eye contact, Ichigo moved his right hand along her generous curves. He hesitated near her lush breasts, which were straining against the too tight material of his t-shirt. Almost lazily, he brushed the pad of his thumb against a pert nipple, causing Neliel's back to arch ever so slightly. Still, Ichigo did not linger there, much to her disappointment, and continued his exploration further. His fingers grazed her collarbones, then the long column of her neck until they came to tangle themselves in her sea-foam tresses.

"Are you sure that's something you want to see, Neliel?" Ichigo inquired quietly, and his voice was not his own. Neliel recognized it his voice when wearing his Hollow mask and felt fear constrict her lungs. "See? You've barely glimpsed the darkest part of me and you're afraid. Don't deny it," he snarled, as Neliel had opened her mouth to object. "I can smell it on you." Ichigo released his hold on her and moved to get off the bed. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"Do not confuse me with Orihime," she stated harshly. "I have seen the monster you keep so tightly leashed, and while it does…unsettle me, it doesn't change how I feel about you. Your Hollow is only a small part of you, Ichigo. I love all of you, darkness included."

He stared intently at the woman beneath him, searching her face for dishonesty. But, he only found sincerity in her eyes looking back at him steadily. Ichigo repositioned his body over hers and, once again, buried his hand in her silky hair.

"You say that you want me," Ichigo began in his distorted voice. "But, how much of yourself are you willing to give? I don't just mean your body, either, Nel; I want all of you."

Neliel's eyebrows furrowed and she seriously pondered what he was asking of her. She had never dared hope that he would want anything to do with her outside of carnal pleasures. Of course, she would have gladly handed him her soul, if he asked it of her. Ichigo could have had anything, if he asking it of her.

"Take it, take it all." she whispered. "Take all that I have."

Those were the words Ichigo had been dying to hear. He leaned down until their lips were only a breath apart but, didn't kiss her. For a moment, Neliel was confused and thought he had changed his mind. That is, until Ichigo tugged gently on her hair, urging her forward. She immediately lifted her head and crashed their lips together, and her hands moved to grip the back of Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo used his body to press her further into the mattress and returned the kiss with a sort of desperation.

For what could have been minutes, hours, or days, their lips moved against each other in what seemed like a practiced dance. Neliel simply held her Ichigo as close as possible and savored the feeling of his hard body against hers. When she felt his free hand begin to roam her flesh, Neliel began to tremble.

"Ichigo," she sighed in the kiss. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and engage hers in a sensual battle for dominance.

Neliel wrapped her slender legs around his hips and ground her core into his cock, reminding Ichigo of her original purpose. Rather than responding with words, Ichigo allowed his hand to trail downwards to grip her ass. He let go of her hair long enough to lift her and shift them to wear he was sitting up and she was straddling his lap. Throughout this, they never stopped their ravenous kissing. She would start to gain control and he would bite her bottom lip in retaliation.

When they eventually surfaced, gasping for air, Neliel rested her forehead against Ichigo's and rested her arms around his neck. However, Ichigo was restless and continued placing kisses along the curve of her jaw. He grabbed a handful of her wild curls and jerked her head back sharply so he could have access to her smooth throat.

"Remember, I warned you that what you were asking for might not be something you can handle." Ichigo reminded her while nipping and sucking on the skin there. His left hand kneaded and gripped her ass cheek roughly. He wasn't being all the gentle; bruises were already starting to form but, Neliel loved it. She was a masochist, after all.

"Mm, I will take anything you can give me, Ichi-kun." she moaned out as he found a particularly sensitive spot behind her left ear.

Again, Ichigo chose not to speak but, instead, lifted Neliel and flipped her onto her stomach. By now, she was used to his sudden movements though; it was still exhilarating to be in such a vulnerable position with him. Ichigo grabbed the waistband of the shorts she was wearing and literally tore them off of her, quickly followed by the thin t-shirt covering her torso. Neliel never wore underwear, so she was completely bare to him, finally. For a moment, he just sat there and drank in the sight of her lithe, curvy form. The way her plump rear was displayed to him made Ichigo even harder than he was previously.

"You're so beautiful, Nel." Ichigo breathed. He ran his fingertips over the backs of her creamy thighs, the swell of her ass, and down the valley of her back. She visibly shuddered under his touch but, did not shy away from it.

Neliel looked over her shoulder at Ichigo and smiled devilishly. "Surely this isn't what you had in mind," she teased and wiggled her ass a bit.

A low growl resonated in Ichigo's chest but, he did not appear to be visibly angry. In fact, a slow grin spread across his face. He dropped down onto his hands and began to stalk his way up her body. A look of anxiety briefly flashed in the eyes of his prey but, it did nothing to deter him.

"You might have been better off not reminding me," he uttered, once again in the voice that belonged to his darker half.

Before Neliel could form a retort, Ichigo's hand shot forward and grabbed a handful of green locks. He pulled her back roughly by his grip until she was on all fours in front of him. Almost covering her body with his own, he reached down and took one of her ample breasts in hand, squeezing it none too gently. Neliel let out a delicious gasp, and when he rolled the nipple between his fingers, she shuddered violently beneath him.

"Ichigo," she ground out, squirming discontentedly. "No more teasing."

Without warning, Ichigo's hand released her breast and came down to smack her ass cheek loudly. She let out a startled yelp and tried to escape but, he only tightened his hold on her hair. His hand drew back and snapped forward to spank her again, earning him another delicious cry of pain.

"You don't move unless I say so," Ichigo snarled. As angry as he sounded, he couldn't resist rubbing the red flesh on her ass, hoping to lessen the sting. "Misbehavior on your part will result in punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whimpered submissively. In this human body, her skin wasn't even a fraction as durable as her hierro, so she really felt those blows. Her flesh stung but, the pain excited Neliel greatly, and she could already feel her pussy become wetter.

Letting go of her completely, stood up and quickly divested himself of his shirt and jeans. He intended to settle behind her again but, then he was struck by inspiration. A devious smirk lit up his face and a low chuckle escaped, causing Neliel to look at him in confusion.

"Get up, Nel." When she didn't comply immediately, he gave her a swift smack to the bottom and she hopped up quickly after that. Neliel watched curiously as Ichigo lay in the bed on his back. "Come here and sit on my face." he commanded firmly, and this time, she didn't need telling twice.

Neliel placed herself to where her back was to Ichigo and she had easy access to his impressive piece of equipment. Once she was positioned comfortably over her lover's mouth, she took his cock in her hand and began to stroke him slowly. Behind her, Ichigo groaned softly and rocked his hips, basically fucking her hand.

"Faster," he growled against her heated core.

His tongue snaked out and barely brushed the folds of her pussy. Neliel pretended as if she had not heard him and continued her leisurely strokes. She waited to be punished for her disobedience, and to her delight, she was not disappointed. With a bit more force than before, Ichigo slapped her left ass cheek and repeated his command. Having gotten her rush of pain, Neliel decided to treat him to something even better. She lay down until her body was parallel with his and then took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Neliel slurped and sucked at the pace he had demanded, and was rewarded with moans of appreciation and languid, drawn out licks against her clit. She worked to take as much of him as she could into her mouth. Once the head hit the back of her throat, Ichigo cried out briefly and attacked her clit with renewed vigor. He nibbled and sucked on it, teasing it in circles at times. Neliel was already so incredibly turned on; it wasn't long before her thighs began to quiver with her quickly approaching orgasm.

"Ichigo," she moaned around his dick. "I-I'm going to cum soon."

To her extreme disappointment, Ichigo ceased his assault on her pussy. She left his cock slide from her between her lips, scooted down his body, and looked around at him in confusion. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if to ask what the deal was, and all she got was a smirk. Neliel huffed and got off the bed; she was fed up with being teased. So, you can understand why she let out a startled shriek when she was seized around the waist and tossed back onto the mattress.

Ichigo was on top of her and pinning her down before she could blink. "And where do you think you're going?" he demanded. Though his face was serious, amusement danced within the depths of his golden irises.

Knowing that he really wasn't expecting an answer, Neliel remained quiet and awaited her punishment. However, instead of delivering the anticipated spanking, Ichigo grabbed her by the hips and lifted her onto her hands and knees. Neliel's breath hitched in her chest when she felt the tip of his cock brush against her slick, lower lips.

"I want you to cum while I'm fucking you," Ichigo whispered in her ear. His words sent delicious shivers down her spine. "But, you can't come until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Neliel nodded quickly, not trusting her words to not come out as wanton moans. Unfortunately, when he pressed the head against her sensitive clit, she moaned deeply and thrust her ass back at him. Of course, she received a resounding smack on her ass and she stilled. Ichigo soothed the abused flesh by rubbing and with the other hand, lined himself up with her pussy.

"Ichi-kun, please don't make me wait anymore." Neliel begged.

An almost savage smile lit Ichigo's face and his snapped his hips forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside of her. Neliel screamed out in pleasure and agony, gripping the sheets beneath them so tightly, they tore. He didn't stop to let her adjust and continued thrusting impossibly deeper still. Neliel's little moans of ecstasy were like music to his Inner Hollow's ears and drove him push harder.

Once again, he took a fistful of her hair and tugged her up until her back was pressed against his chest. Now, he was fucking her at the right angle to hit the erogenous zone that made her scream his name. She was almost incoherent but, Ichigo definitely heard her whimper something about cumming soon.

"Not fucking yet," he snarled, fisting her hair tighter. He reached around with his free hand and palmed her breast roughly.

By this point, he was fucking her as hard as possible without doing serious damage. Her walls were gripping him so tightly that he knew he would last much longer. Moving her cascade of mint hair to the side and pressed his lips to the junction where her neck and shoulder met.

"Cum with me, Neliel. Right now."

Not needing any further instruction, Neliel promptly let go of the small thread of control she had been holding onto and shouted out her release. Ichigo sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck and growled as he came with her. He thrust his cock in as deep as it could go, and feeling the warmth of his cum inside her only prolonged Neliel's orgasm. Though he had finished cumming, Ichigo kept a steady rhythm until she was completely done.

Almost immediately, the two fell onto their sides, with Ichigo still inside Neliel. Ichigo panted softly against the back of her neck, tickling her and making her giggle. She looked over her shoulder at him and noted that his eyes were their usual dark brown. However, his expression seemed apprehensive.

"What's the matter, Ichi-kun?"

"Did I hurt you?"

Neliel looked genuinely taken aback by his question. She blinked at his owlishly before breaking out in semi-hysteric giggles. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed and he glared at her in confusion. He felt awful that he let his Hollow influence him so strongly and was sincerely upset that he might have hurt her. Neliel noticed that he was dead serious and sobered up instantly. Sighing, she turned over to face him and kissed his crinkled forehead.

"Of course it hurt, Ichi-kun." she admitted. His face promptly took on a look of horror so, she hastened to explain. "I like pain, though. And you made me feel so incredibly good." To emphasize her point, Neliel seized his lips in a heated kiss and threw her leg over his hip. She felt him relax before he pulled away and smiled at her, which she returned.

"You're such a freak, Nel." Ichigo yawned, closing his eyes. He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him until she rested her head over his heart.

"I know but, it's only natural." she crooned softly, already half asleep.

_Well? Was this to everyone's satisfaction? I really hope so because I agonized over making it the best smut I've ever written. Again, thank you all so much for reading "Accidental". For those that reviewed and favorited, you all have my heart. Please let me know what you thought of this and review!_


End file.
